KiHyun Daily
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: Hanya kisah nano-nano antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang tidak saling berhubungan/drabble/oneshot/BL/KiHyun ceria selamanya
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle**

 **KiHyun Daily**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum.**

 **Genre**

 **Belum di tentuin, kalian bisa pilih sendiri.**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s). Boys love.**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

.

.

.

Pemuda datar dingin itu tidak ada hentinya menganggu si pemuda manis yang terlihat sibuk dengan banyak buku yang ada di depannya, si pemuda manis itu agaknya mulai sedikit terganggu dengan tatapan mematikannya dari si pemuda datar dingin yang sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman sejak hampir tiga jam yang lalu.

Jduak

"Auh~" desah sang pemuda datar dingin itu dengan raut wajah yang tidak berubah sama sekali meski kepalanya terasa sedikit berdenyut sakit saat kamus tebal menghantam wajah tampannya dengan keras karena ulah sang pemuda manis yang bernama Kyuhyun itu yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, Kibum kau~kau membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi tau~kau sama sekali tidak membantu~" sentak Kyuhyun pada akhirnya karena merasa sangat kesal setengah mati padahal sejak tiga jam yang lalu Kibum tak melakukan hal yang menganggu selain setia menunggui Kyuhyun belajar dengan bertopang dagu dan menatap sang pemuda manis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Dan berhentilah bersikap anarkis dengan kekasihmu sendiri Kyu, ini menyakitkan kau tau" ucap Kibum dengan nada lempeng dan datar seraya mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya akibat kamus setebal tiga ratus halaman lebih yang telah di lempar Kyuhyun yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu ke arah wajah tampannya dan membuatnya mimisan seketika.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, kau sangat mengangguku tau, tiga jam aku disini dan aku belum mendapatkan apa-apa" ungkap Kyuhyun yang merasa sangat terganggu hingga pikirannya terpecah dan teralihkan fokusnya gara-gara kekasih tampannya itu. Bahkan banyaknya buku-buku di perpustakaan tak dapat membantunya memecahkan tugas yang tengah di kerjakannya.

"Kau yang duluan mengangguku Cho Kyuhyun, kau bahkan membuatku tersiksa setengah mati dan kau juga menghantuiku setiap hari tak sadarkah kau dengan hal itu" ucap Kibum dengan raut wajah serius menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Apa~kapan aku~" sanggah Kyuhyun terlihat bingung belum sempat dia menyelesaikan omongannya Kibum tersenyum dengan sangat manis seraya bertopang dagu menatap raut wajah penuh kebingungan kekasihnya.

"Hampir setiap hari kau berkeliaran di dalam otakku tidak sadarkah kau jika dirimu begitu mengangguku sampai aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darimu sedetikpun" ucap Kibum lagi membuat rona merah menjalar di pipi seputih porselen milik si pemuda manis itu yang kini tengah bersemu menatap kekasih tampannya dan terkekeh senang kemudian.

Dan keduanya tertawa saling melempar senyum manis masing-masing dan kemudian entah siapa yang memulai kini keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah dan saling melumat lembut.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum tampan menatap kekasih mungilnya seraya mengusap ceceran Saliva di bibir semerah plum milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun" bisiknya penuh cinta. Kyuhyun mengengam jemari pemuda dingin yang ada di pipinya dan balas menatap sayang kekasih tampannya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Kibum"

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle**

 **KiHyun Daily**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum.**

 **Genre**

 **Belum di tentuin, kalian bisa pilih sendiri.**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s). Boys love.**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

.

.

.

Pemuda itu mengaruk surainya bingung mencari keberadaan seseorang yang di buntutinya sejak tadi dan dengan bodohnya dia malah kehilangan keberadaan pemuda manis dengan tingkah dan kejahilan mengalami iblus itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri setiap inci perkebunan apel yang terlihat rindang dengan banyaknya apel yang mulai tumbuh karena hampir musim panen tiba, tatapan mata pemuda datar itu menelisik setiap inci sudut perkebunan namun sebuah gemerisik entah apa itu sedikit menggangunya hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya mendongakan kepalanya ke atas.

"Boo~" sebuah kepala jatuh ke bawah bersamaan dengan cengiran seorang pemuda manis dengan tubuh yang mengelantung terbalik di atas pohon terlihat jatuh menjuntai di depan si pemuda secara tiba-tiba membuat pemuda itu jatuh terduduk sedikit terkejut mendapati aksi sang pemuda manis kelewat evil itu yang kini malah menertawakan ekspresi wajah setengah idiot milik pemuda bersurai kelam itu karena terkejut.

"Yak~Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau mengagetkanku bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan di sana cepat turun" sentak sang pemuda bersurai segelap malam itu setengah marah dan setengah khawatir menatap pemuda manis yang bernama Kyuhyun itu seraya berdiri dan mengebaskan pelan debu kecil yang ada di celana pendeknya.

"Tidak mau wee~" jawab Kyuhyun seraya menjulurkan lidahnya berusaha mengejek. "Aku tidak mau turun, Hyung~dimaba yang lainnya, kenapa sepi sekali~lalu kenapa Hyung ada di sini?!" tanya sang pemuda dengan tatapan polosnya masih dengan tubuh yang bergelantungan terbalik di dahan pohon.

"Hyung~Kibum hyung, " jerit pemuda manis itu memanggil nama sang pemuda bersurai kelam yang kini malah menatap lekat sang pemuda manis seolah takjub. "Hyung kau tidak apa-apakan?!" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke depan wajah Kibum yang kini menatapnya semamin intens membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengernyit bingung, namun tanpa di sadarinya tubuh pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke arah sang pemuda manis dengan langkah pasti, Kim Kibum pemuda datar dingin itu berjalan dan meraih kepala sang pemuda manis dan tanpa ragu mencium nyaris melumat bibir Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun mendelik terkejut dengan aksi berani si pemuda dingin datar itu.

"Hyung~" pekik kaget sang pemuda manis karena saking terkejutnya mendapat ciuman dari Kibum hingga tanpa sadar tautan kakinya terlepas dari dahan pohon dan membuatnya jatuh menimpah Kibum hingga membuat keduanya saling tumpang tindih dengan keadaan mengenaskan di atas tanah. Kyuhyun mengelus punggungnya yang sedikit sakit menatap Kibum yang menatapnya seraya memberikan senyum idiotnya.

Plak

Gadis itu mendeplak kepala si pemuda datar itu keras.

"Bodoh, kau membuatku terjatuh dan ini sakit sialan~" ucapnya seraya meringis.

"Hahaha maaf maaf apa kau terluka?!" tanya Kibum pada akhirnya seraya tertawa melihat wajah merajuk pemuda manis itu yang terlihat mengemaskan saat mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Tentu saja apa kau buta?!" semburnya marah hingga akhirnya keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Saling melempar tatapan cangung.

"Jadi apa maksud dari ciuman itu?!" todong sang pemuda manis menatap lekat mata sang pemuda datar dingin itu.

"Hanya menunjukan jika kau adalah milikku" ujarnya santai. "Ya Cho Kyuhyun adalah milikku" ucapnya menatap iris selelehan karamel milik sang pemuda manis yang ada di depannya dan beberapa lama mereka terdiam saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Sial~" ucap keduanya berusaha menyembunyikan senyum di balik kegugupan mereka secara bersamaan seraya mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah sempurna dan saling melempar senyum setelahnya.

End


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle**

 **KiHyun Daily**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum.**

 **Genre**

 **Belum di tentuin, kalian bisa pilih sendiri.**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s). Boys love.**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

.

.

.

Sore itu Kyuhyun dan Kibum sedang duduk saling berhadapan menikmati waktu santai mereka di hari libur. Kibum sedikit bertopang dagu sambil mengawasi kekasih manisnya yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa album foto miliknya dan sesekali mengumam takjub melihat kumpulan beberapa foto masa kecilnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat merona cerah dan sesekali dia memejamkan matanya dengan cengiran bahagianya hingga tanpa sadar senyum milik kekasih evilnya itu sedikit menular padanya.

"Astaga aku bahkan tidak menyangkah jika kau akan seimut ini jika memakai rok Kibum hahaha kau memakai rok saat kau masih kecil~ astaga, kau mengemaskan sekali" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang masih menatap sekumpulan foto Kibum kecil dengan ekspresi senangnya.

Ekspresi wajah Kibum tetap datar tak berubah. "Sampai sekarang aku masih seperti itu sayang, tidakkah kau sadar akan pesonaku" ucap Kibum terlalu percaya diri seraya mengerling jenaka, Kyuhyun mengernyit aneh seraya mencibir tidak terima setelahnya sementara Kibum tersenyum tipis mendapat tanggapan yang sudah terlalu biasa dari kekasih evilnya itu.

"Aku gemas deh melihat kau saat masih kecil, kau terlihat seperti malaikat, imut sekali" ucap Kyuhyun kembali membolak balik album foto di tangannya.

Kibum menahan kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya dan menatap Kyuhyun intens. "Aku juga gemas" jawab Kibum seadaanya dengan tatapan yang masih terpaku pada Kyuhyun sebagai objek utamanya.

"Kalau kita menikah nanti bagaimana anak kita ya, pasti tampan dan cantik" sambung Kyuhyun lagi seraya membayangkan masa depannya bersama Kibum nantinya.

Kibum mengangguk. "Anak kita pasti akan tampan sepertiku dan cantik sepertimu" balas Kibum terkekeh kecil saat lagi-lagi mendapat deathglare dari Kyuhyun karena Kibum telah mengatakan jika Kyuhyun cantik padahal dia kan juga laki-laki dan sama tampannya seperti Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak suka jika dirinya di katai cantik.

"Kalau seperti ini aku jadi ingin punya anak sendiri deh" ungkap Kyuhyun dengan ucapan menjurus yang bahkan tanpa sadar dia ucapkan.

"Yuk~kita buat" jawab Kibum santai tanpa terduga membuat gerakan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti saat akan membalik halaman dan menatap Kibum dengan tatapan terkejut dengan wajah setengah memerah.

"Eh~" hanya kata itu yang spontan keluar dengan wajah setengah blank milik pemuda manis itu. "Ja~jangan berpikir macam-macam Kim Kibum, dasar mesum" teriak Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna dan sedikit gelagapan mendapati jawaban Kibum sebelumnya.

"Hahahahaha" Kibum hanya bisa tertawa senang karena sudah berhasil mengoda kekasih evilnya.

End


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle**

 **KiHyun Daily**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum.**

 **Genre**

 **Belum di tentuin, kalian bisa pilih sendiri.**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s). Boys love.**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Jangan

Kibum tidak habis pikir dirinya memang tampan dan mempesona bahkan banyak orang mengakuinya tapi dia tidak menyangkah jika Kyuhyun akan sangat tergila-gila padanya hingga membuatnya sulit. Kibum tau jika Kyuhyun adalah spesies langkah aneh, imut, manis dan mengemaskan tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

"Kyu lepaskan aku, aku ingin pergi~" belum tuntas ucapan Kibum, Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya.

"Jangan pergi aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku" rengek Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas. Kibum menatap kekasih imutnya itu yang kini tengah memegang erat lengan kanannya berusaha menahan kepergiannya dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau kenapa sih Kyu, kau terlihat sungguh aneh, biarkan aku pergi~" bum sempat ucapan Kibum selesai kali ini Kyuhyun memotongnya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu aku mohon jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak mau Kibum huuwaaaaa" kali ini Kyuhyun bahkan sedang berlutut menengang kaki Kibum dengan kedua lengannya terlihat benar-benar menyedihkan.

Mihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu rasanya Kibum juga ingin menangis keras namun dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Kyu apa yang kau lakukan bangunlah astaga~" jerit Kibum sangat frustasi dengan kelakuan kekasih manisnya yang sungguh aneh dan membuatnya semakin frustasi saja.

"Jangan pergi~jangan tinggalkan aku" ulang Kyuhyun memohon dengan mata sembab dan menatap Kibum dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca layaknya anak anjing yang terlantar.

Tak tega juga Kibum terduduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyuhyun menatap iris selelehan karamel yang terlihat sendu itu. Cepat Kibum mengecup singkat bibir bergetar milik kekasihnya dan mengusap air mata di pipi pucat milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu aku janji selamanya aku akan tetap bersamamu meski kau nantinya akan mengusir dan tidak menginginkanku lagi, Kyu~tapi untuk saat ini biarkan aku pergi ke toilet aku sungguh tidak bisa menahannya lagi sayang, aku ingin pipis" ucap Kibum memelas mencoba memberi pengertian pada kekasihnya. Iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun kembali berkaca-kaca dan dia mengeleng pasti, setelahnya pemuda manis itu menerjang Kibum hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan memeluknya erat, posesif.

"Tidak jangan pergi~jangan tinggalkan aku" isak Kyuhyun pada akhirnya kembali merajuk seraya mengelengkan kepalanya cepat. Melihat Kyuhyun yang menangis seperti itu rasanya Kibum juga ingin menangis. Kibum benar-benar frustasi, demi apa Kyuhyun bersikap kelewat manja seperti itu bahkan dia hanya ingin pergi ke toilet untuk sekedar buang air kecil saja tidak bisa.

"Astaga~" desah Kibum pada akhirnya pasrah.

End

Oh ya lizz mau ngucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya bagi yang menjalankannya semoga puasa kalian bisa full dan gak bolong-bolong seperti puasa lizz tahun kemarin hehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle**

 **KiHyun Daily**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum.**

 **Genre**

 **Belum di tentuin, kalian bisa pilih sendiri.**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s). Boys love.**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Honey

Pagi itu entah kenapa Kyuhyun sangat ingin sekali membuat sebuah cookies dan kue-kue kering lainnya yang terasa manis dan renyah sekaligus lumer di mulutnya. Meski Kyuhyun tau jika kemampuan memasaknya payah~sangat payah sekali namun semangat Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak surut dengan berbekal secarik kertas hanya karena kendala itu, berbekal secarik kertas resep yang di berikan sahabatnya Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun memantapkan niat membuat sebuah kue seperti yang di suguhkan Ryeowook padanya Tempo hari dan membuat Kyuhyun sekaligus Kibum jatuh cinta pada benda bulat dengan ukuran sedang dan berhias taburan coklat chip di atasnya.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap di dapur sejak setengah jam yang lalu dengan apron berwarna biru sappire bergambar wajah seekor kucing manis berwarna putih dengan satu pita di atas kepalanya~hello Kitty.

"Oke sekarang siapakan bahan-bahannya, tepung, oatmeal, telur, baking powder, coklat bubuk dan terakhir madu, eh~" Kyuhyun terlihat mengabsen semua bahan-bahannya dan terdiam setelahnya saat tidak mendapati madu yang telah di belinya dari beberapa saat yang lalu tidak ada di atas meja.

"Lo perasaan tadi aku sudah membeli madu, kenapa sekarang tidak ada" gumam Kyuhyun seraya mengaruk dagunya bingung. Kyuhyun terlihat celingukan mencari sebotol penuh madu yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Bahkan dia sudah memeriksa bawah meja dan laci-laci yang ada di dapurnya mungkin saja botol madu itu terselip di suatu tempat dan Kyuhyun melupakannya namun nihil di berbagai tempat di seluh dapurnya Kyuhyun tak mendapati botol madu itu, Kyuhyun mengrusak surai coklatnya dengan sikap frustasi.

"Aarrrggg~I need HONEY~" teriak Kyuhyun keras karena tak mendapati botol madu di sekelilingnya dan tepat saat Kyuhyun berteriak Kibum melintasi dapur dan tanpa sengaja mendengar teriakan kekasih manisnya. Cepat-cepat Kibum berjalan tergesah menuju ke arah Kyuhyun dengan wajah super datarnya dan berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun, Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh membuat dahi Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit.

"Aku ada disini, sayang" jawab Kibum pada akhirnya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tingkat ketampanan yang di atas batas kewajaran, Kyuhyun terdiam dan ikut tersenyum setelahnya saat menyadari arti dan maksud dari kata-kata kekasihnya datar dinginnya itu seraya memeluk Kibum yang pagi ini terlihat sangat imut dan mengemaskan di matanya.

"Tak ku sangka kau bisa menjadi semanis ini honey" balas Kyuhyun seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kibum Kibum hanya menjawab dengan gendikan di bahunya seolah membenarkan jika dirinya memang terlihat manis pagi ini dan keduanya terkekeh bersamaan.

End


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle**

 **KiHyun Daily**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum.**

 **Genre**

 **Belum di tentuin, kalian bisa pilih sendiri.**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s). Boys love.**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Foto

"Hari ini kita kencan, yeah~" jerit Kyuhyun semangat dengan keceriaan yang di luar batas karena kali ini mereka akan berjalan-jalan dan bersenang-senang berdua mengingat jika hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke seratus.

"Senang?!" tanya Kibum seraya mengrusak surai coklat karamel kekasih manisnya itu seraya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku bahkan tidak sabar lagi" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tangan terkepal dan wajah yang bersinar bahagia.

"Tapi aku harus ke kantor dulu hanya ingin memberikan disk dan setelah itu kita pergi oke" ucap Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang mengangguk dengan semangat bahkan kali ini tidak ada protesan sama sekali.

"Ayo pergi" ajak Kibum dan dengan semangat Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan kekasihnya. Mereka turun dari apartemen di lantai lima menunggu basement di mana mobil milik Kibum terparkir. Kibum memasuki mobilnya setelah membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun tidak sampai lima belas menit mereka telah sampai di kantor agenci milik Kibum. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dengan tatapan takjub melihat betapa luas dan mewah agensi yang menaungi kekasihnya bekerja selama ini.

"Astaga~apa itu Kim Heechul, Kibum itu benar Kim Heechul?!" tanya Kyuhyun antusias saat mendapati seorang penyanyi seterkenal Heechul ada tepat di depannya dan dia bisa melihatnya secara langsung.

"Tentu saja itu dia" jawab Kibum setelah kembali dari menyerahkan barang pada atasannya.

"Ayo minta foto padanya?!" seret Kyuhyun antusias mendekati Kim Heechul.

"Maaf bolehkah kami meminta foto?!" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap sopan dan menekan rasa gugupnya saat bisa melihat seorang artis setampan dan secantik Heechul.

"Tentu saja boleh" sahut Heechul sopan seraya tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Anda yang memotret" ucap Kyuhyun manis, meski Heechul sedikit tidak mengerti masuk dari Kyuhyun namun dia tetap mengambil ponsel milik Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun menarik Kibum menjauh dari Heechul dan berpose manis dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ayo bilang kimchiii" ucap Kyuhyun senang sementara Heechul yang memotret Kihyun Couple itu terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah" batin Heechul dalam hati.

"Terima kasih ya" ucap Kyuhyun setelah selesai dan berlari menghampiri Heechul membungkukkan badannya seraya mengambil ponsel yang ada di tangan Heechul melihat sekilas hasilnya tersenyum kecil dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang terbengong di tempat mendapati Kihyun couple yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Ini aku yang bodoh atau~yak brengsek kalian mengerjaiku" teriak Heechul tersadar karena sudah di bodohi oleh Kihyun couple yang kini terkikik secara bersamaan melangkah menjauh dari gedung SMEnt.

End


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle**

 **KiHyun Daily**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum.**

 **Genre**

 **Belum di tentuin, kalian bisa pilih sendiri.**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s). Boys love.**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : pembohong

Air mata itu jatuh mengalir bersama dengan suara tawa yang terdengar mengelegar semakin keras dalam keheningan malam itu. semakin keras dia tertawa maka semakin deras air mata yang meleleh di pipinya pucatnya.

"Brengsek~sialan~kenapa kau perlakukan aku seperti ini, sial ini sakit sekali" isak Kyuhyun dengan nafas tersendat meringkuk di antara Padang ilalang seorang diri dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam tanpa bintang yang seolah mengejeknya.

"mati saja kau Kim Kibum, aku bukan sampah yang bisa kau campakan begitu saja bajingan tengik~" jerit pemuda bersurai karamel itu meratapi kesedihannya nafasnya memburu, Kyuhyun terisak pelan lelah berteriak sejak tadi. "Dasar Kyuhyun idiot, bodohnya kau, kenapa kau dengan mudah mempercayainya hahahaha kau memang idiot bodoh Cho Kyuhyun hahaha, dasar tak berguna, kau memang sampah menyedihkan" Kyuhyun memukuli dan menjambaki kepalanya sendiri karena rasa frustasi dan putus asa yang di rasakannya semakin sesak menghimpit dadanya. Dengan pasrah Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh mengigilnya menatap langit dengan isak tangis yang seakan tak bisa meredah.

.

.

•°•°•

 _"Aku mencintaimu Kyu percayalah aku sangat mencintaimu, kita akan menikah ini pasti~tapi tidak sekarang, aku mohon mengertilah" ucap pemuda bersurai datar itu dengan raut wajah yang memelas menatap kekasihnya. Meski Kyuhyun merasakan sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya itu Kyuhyun masih berusaha tetap tegar dan tersenyum, Kyuhyun mencoba mengerti keadaan kekasihnya yang jauh dari kata baik dengan perekonomian yang masih belum stabil._

 _Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap, Kibummie, maaf sudah menuntutmu terlalu jauh" ucap Kyuhyun menatap wajah kekasihnya seraya tersenyum paksa._

 _"Percayalah aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia" ucap Kibum memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun seketika hati Kyuhyun di penuhi oleh geleyar aneh yang membuat dadanya seakan membuncah senang, Kyuhyun mengangguk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kekasihnya itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

• _°•°•°_

 _"Maaf Kyu, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi, aku merasa aku tidak pantas untukmu" ucap Kibum dengan raut wajah memelas sore itu._

 _"Apa maksudmu Kibummie, apa yang kau katakan, apa kau sedang bercanda?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak percaya sementara Kibum hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya tak bisa menjawab._

 _"kenapa kau menyerah begitu mudah saat kita sudah menjalani ini hampir enam tahun Kibum, kenapa Kau menyerah?!"tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang tidak terima yang sarat akan kesedihan dan kekecewaan mendengar pengakuan Kibum._

 _"Ini tidak akan berhasil, hubungan kita, kau... lebih pantas bersanding dengan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku, Kyu" ucap Kibum lagi menatap iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah karena tangis yang hampir pecah._

 _"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau berubah menjadi seperti ini, aku sungguh tidak mengerti" ucap Kyuhyun seakan tidak percaya jika laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang begitu di cintainya, seseorang yang mampu merebut hatinya dengan penuh kegigihannya._

 _"Maafkan aku, aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini Kyu, maafkan aku" jawab Kibum seolah membuat hati Kyuhyun bagai di hantam sebuah benda berat. "Aku tidak pantas untukmu, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu aku mencintaimu tapi~" ucap Kibum mengantung._

 _"Tapi kau tetap melepasku meski aku menolak meski aku memohon kenyataannya kau tetap melepasku" lanjut Kyuhyun pahit seraya menelan ludahnya kasar matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan setitik air bening mulai mengalir di pipinya._

 _"Kyu~maafkan aku" ucap Kibum berniat mengusap air mata Kyuhyun namun dengan kasar Kyuhyun menepisnya._

 _"Baiklah itu keputusanmu, kurasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan, selamat tinggal" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan pemuda bersurai gelap itu yang menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih._

 _._

 _._

 _._

• _°•°•_

 _"Cepat sembunyikan itu bodoh?!" ucap Ryeowook mendelik ke arah Eunhyuk dan Heechul._

 _"Apa itu coba aku lihat"_

 _"Jangan ini tidak penting Kyu, sungguh" gugup Eunhyuk." namun melihat gelagat ketiga sahabatnya Kyuhyun mencium ada yang tidak beres dengan ketiganya. Dan benar saja Kyuhyun berhasil merebut sebuah undangan dengan nama mantan kekasihnya tertera di sana_

 _Kim Kibum & Choi Minki_

 _Tercetak dengan huruf emas di depan halaman, seketika raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah, terlihat sekali rasa kekecewaan yang membias di wajahnya. Bahkan belum ada enam bulan mereka berpisah dan hari ini undangan terkutuk itu datang di hadapannya. Sungguh takdir serasa ingin mengoloknya dengan kejam._

 _"Sialan~" ucap Kyuhyun tertawa sinis seraya mengembalikan undangan itu ke tangan Kyuhyun bersikap biasa-biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan balas menatap ketiga temannya yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi cemas. "Apa~?! aku baik-baik saja, hanya undangan kecil tidak akan membunuhku, ah~aku lapar" teriak Kyuhyun berbalik pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatapnya prihatin. Tanpa di ketahui seorangpun buliran bening liquid mengalir di pipi putih mulusnya dengan tangan yang meremas dadanya~sakit._

 _"Jangan~biarkan dia Hyuk, Kyuhyun perlu waktu untuk dirinya sendiri" cegah Heechul seraya mengeleng menatap Eunhyuk yang berniat menyusul Kyuhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyuhyun masih terus menangis di malam itu karena hari ini adalah hari dimana mantan kekasihnya itu menikah dengan orang lain. Dan yang membuatnya semakin sedih adalah rasa pengkhianatan yang di lakukan oleh Kibum terasa sangat sakit dan menusuk hatinya membuat Kyuhyun seraya ingin mati.

"Apakah aku sebegitu tidak pantasnya bersanding denganmu?!"Tanya Kyuhyun pada sepoian angin yang memainkan anak-anak rambutnya.

" kau membuat alasan yang tidak bisa ku terima dan sekarang kau malah pergi meninggalkan rasa sakit yang seakan ingin membunuhku dan membuatku menangis seperti mau mati rasanya, Kibum brengsek" umpat Kyuhyun masih terisak

"Aku membencimu,dasar pembohong" bisik Kyuhyun tertelan suara isak tangisnya sendiri dalam kesunyian malam itu.

End

Hehehe satu cerita sedih buat kalian, ini pengalaman pribadi lizz sendiri lo, huft tapi lizz gg sampai nangis kek gitu cuma ngerasa kesel aja pengen deh rasanya lizz kirim bom pas acara nikahan mereka sayang gg bisa ya udah stay cool dan cuek bebek ajalah. Ayo sapa yang jomblo merapat huehehehe (lizz otaknya lagi korslet)

Reviewnya ya buat lizz yang lagi mengalau ini, thanks udah baca memfollow dan memfavorit Samapi ketemu di chap depan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle**

 **KiHyun Daily**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum.**

 **Genre**

 **Belum di tentuin, kalian bisa pilih sendiri.**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s). Boys love.**

 **Oke balasan review**

 **KLiieff19**

Siip~ini udah di lanjut kok^^

 **Brimarc286**

Wah~jangan di gantung ntar Kyuhyunnie jadi janda donk, eh kagak boleh Kyuhyun mah Kibum forever kagak boleh sama yang lainnya, ntar di chap ini mereka bakal bersatu lagi kok udah padamin apinya hehe.

 **sofyanayunita1**

Hahaha mereka kagak putus beneran kok, cuma lizz aja yang putus beneran mereka mah soulmate kagak bisa putus kalau di FF lizz, cihui bangetlah pokoknya hihi

 **emon el**

Wah~emang A/N nya lucu ya padahal lizz kagak ada maksud lo hehehe ya udah lanjutin gih nangisnya, haha seSUJU mah kalau bisa lizz kirim rudal sekalian #jahat banget mah lizz haha

Elah sa kagak maulah merapat sama kamu ntar jadi donk, ogah mah huehehehe

 **Cuttiekyu94**

Heemz~lizz juga nyesek kok, sensasinya kek nginjek pup kucing pakek kaki tapi nyari aer kagak nemu huhuhu bikin frustasi deh.

 **Awaelfkyu13**

Huweee iya kenapa jahat sekali #ikutan nangis

Haha kagak end kok tenang aja pan emang intinya drabble gtu jadi sepenggal-sepengal, niatnya sih kagak mau bikin drabble bersambung tapi malah jadi gini ya udah deh lanjutin aja hehe

 **Annishi692**

Iya nih pengalaman pribadi buruk pula huft, iya aku juga gg pengen sih sebenernya ada di posisi kek gini tapi mau gimana lagi udah nasib mah, moga aja Tuhan ngasih yang kek Leeteuk oppa tau yeye atau heechullie buat jadi penggantinya #ngarep makasih ya doanya^^

 **siyohyuncho**

Hahaha entah baca komen kamu aku harus ketawa atau nangis, kalau ucapan sabarnya sih gpp tapi kenapa harus ada cie cie? Khenhaphaaaa? Oke lizz lebay, thank ya^^

 **Oke lanjut**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Aku masih mencintaimu

Hirup pikuk mulai terdengar di dalam sebuah gereja yang mulai di penuhi oleh para tamu undangan yang sudah siap melihat prosesi serta acara sakral pernikahan antara kedua putra dari kedua orang yang paling berkuasa di kotanya. Keluarga Kim dan keluarga Choi.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang terlihat menunduk dengan kabut kesedihan yang menguar darinya, manik gelapnya seolah memudar seiring waktu berlalu.

Pemuda itu teringat dengan ancaman sang ayah.

 **"Berhenti bermain dengan pemuda miskin itu, Kibum atau aku akan mencoret namamu sebagai pewaris dari Kim corp dan ayah juga tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyiksa dan membuat hidup pemuda itu jika kau kembali padanya"**

Kibum bahkan terlalu takut untuk melangkah semakin jauh bersama orang yang di cintainya, kehilangan hak sebagai pewaris bukan hal besar untuk Kibum, Kibum rela kehilangan seluruh dunia asal dia tidak kehilangan kekasih manisnya itu, tapi jika ancaman ayahnya sampai terjadi Kibum akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika sampai melihat kekasih dan hidupnya itu menderita karena dirinya, Kibum tidak akan pernah mampu melihat Kyuhyun sakit dan terluka. Namun dengan dirinya menyetujui untuk menikah bukankah dia sudah membuat kekasihnya itu terluka, tidak Kibum tidak boleh melanjutkan pernikahan ini.

Kibum diam terpekur menatap lantai kosong hingga tiba saatnya untuk dirinya mengambil keputusan yang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Tidak~aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini, ini salah, pernikahan ini aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya" bisiknya mendongakkan matanya menatap sang pendeta yang menatapnya heran pasalnya janji suci yang seharusnya di balas oleh pemuda itu tak kunjung terlontar dari bibir pucatnya.

"Kibummie~" ucap mempelainya, seorang pemuda berparas cantik Choi Minki atau biasa di panggil dengan sebutan Ren menepuk lembut pundak pemuda bersurai gelap dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam kepala tampannya itu, menyadarkannya dari lamunan tanpa ujungnya tentang pemuda manis yang kini telah di tinggalkannya dengan sangat kejam, kekasihnya~Kyuhyunnya.

"Ren~maaf aku tak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini, maafkan aku" ucap Kibum merasa sangat bersalah pada pemuda cantik itu, mungkin Kibum adalah pemuda brengsek yang hanya tau menyakiti pasangannya namun Kibum bertekad untuk memperbaiki semuanya meski dia sangat menyesal akan Ren, namun hal berbeda tampak terlihat di wajah Ren, pemuda berparas cantik itu, dia tidak menangis atau merenggut sedih melainkan tersenyum, ya~sebuah senyum tulus yang tersunggih cantik di bibirnya terlihat mengembang lebar di sana, tampak gurat penuh kelegaan di dalam raut wajahnya dan tidak berapa lama pemuda berparas cantik itu memeluk Kibum erat, samgat erat.

"Terima kasih kau telah membatalkan pernikahan ini Kibummie, aku sungguh tidak membayangkan kau akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu" bisik Ren dan melepaskan pelukannya membuat Kibum mengernyit tak mengerti, bingung dengan sikap ren yang di luar dugaan, yang kini terlihat menatapnya dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar bahagia.

"Aku tau kau juga terpaksa menyetujui pernikahan ini, terima kasih~sekarang apa lagi yang kau tunggu cepat temui dia" ucap Ren lagi dan tersenyum semakin lebar membuat wajah menawannya semakin terlihat berkilau.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa bersikap seperti ini, tapi terimakasih karena kau susah melepaskanku Ren" ucap Kibum balas tersenyum ke arah pemuda berparas cantik itu berbalik dan berlari keluar dari dalam gereja tanpa memperdulikan teriakan serta ancaman ayahnya yang akan mencopot namanya dalam hak waris keluarga Kim jika masih terus berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, namun Kibum tidak perduli lagi dia terlalu bahagia karena bisa kembali pada Kyuhyunnya. Soal ayahnya dia akan memikirkannya nanti.

"Tunggu aku Kyu, aku sangat mencintaimu?!" bisiknya dengan perasaan membuncah.

"Aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun" teriak Kibum keras dengan penuh suka cita meneriakan nama kekasihnya.

Sementara Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook terlihat menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya menatap kepergian Kibum seraya mengusap sedikit ujung matanya yang berair terharu.

"Syukurlah Kyu" bisik mereka dalam hati. Sementara itu Ren kembali membuat sebuah kehebohan di dalam gereja, pemuda berparas cantik itu langsung berlari menyambut sesosok pemuda lainnya dan dengan begitu eratnya menarik seorang laki-laki lainnya yang sejak tadi menatap sang pemuda berparas cantik dengan tatapan penuh kesediahan namun netranya membulat sempurna kala tau Ren menarik tangannya ke depan altar melanjutkan pernikahannya yang tertunda. Ren juga tidak ingin menyerah dengan hidupnya dia ingin hidup bahagia seperti Kibum dan Kyuhyun, Ren akan bahagia dengan kekasihnya, Baekho.

Malam itu Kyuhyun masih betah berada di tempatnya tidak merasa ingin beranjak atau pulang, dia hanya tidak ingin semakin terhanyut dalam apartemennya yang di tempatnya berdua dengan pemuda berwajah datar itu, Kyuhyun hanya mencoba bisa menerima kenyataan dengan caranya sendiri.

END

Berhubung lizz gg rela Kibum jadi penjahat dan Kihyun gg bersatu lizz buat mereka kembali lagi hahaha

Oke REVIEW please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle**

 **KiHyun Daily**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum.**

 **Genre**

 **Belum di tentuin, kalian bisa pilih sendiri.**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s). Boys love.**

 **.**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

.

.

.

Chapter 9 : Konyol

"Huajim~slurpp~Uh~sialan, aku jadi kena flu" ujar Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dari rebahan tubuhnya di tengah Padang ilalang malam itu seraya mengosok-gosokan hidungnya yang sudah memerah parah.

"Ah~lapar sekali, astaga Kyuhyun kenapa kau terlihat nelangsa sekali, biarkan saja si brengsek itu pergi, kau harus terus hidup meski tanpanya, semangat~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan semangat mengebu mencoba untuk Move on dari Kibum namun belum ada lima detik dia kembali merebah dengan tangan yang memeluk lututnya sendiri seperti seorang bayi yang baru lahir dengan wajah nelangsanya lagi.

"Tapi aku mencintai si brengsek itu hiks~hiks~" ucapnya kembali menangis menyedihkan.

"Huawaa... kenapa aku malah mematahkan semangatku sendiri dasar sialan" jerit Kyuhyun marah pada dirinya sendiri dan berteriak seperti orang gila. Sedikit menghela nafas berat Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan memutuskan untuk pulang menuju apartemennya dan Kibum, Kyuhyun butuh berendam di air panas untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan otaknya yang mulai mengalami kemunduran.

"Aku pulang~" ucap Kyuhyun setelah sampai di dalam apartemennya namun gerakannya terhenti lantaran iris selelehan karamel miliknya menatap sosok pemuda bersurai gelap yang di tangisinya dengan segenap hatinya beberapa saat yang lalu tengah berdiri di depannya dengan senyim tampannya, Kyuhyun menatap penampakan itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca sedih.

"Huwaaa...aku benci wajah menyebalkan itu, aku benci diriku sendiri karena sangat mencintai pemuda sialan itu hu hu hu, kenapa kau muncul di depan ku lagi hiks hiks" tangis Kyuhyun namun tak lama kemudian tangisnya hilang dan berganti dengan tawa keras yang membahana seperti seorang idiot yang sedang kerasukan. "Hahahaha sepertinya aku sudah gila, ayo Kyu sadarlah, ini hanya imajinasimu~ini tidak nyata" sugesti Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri seraya menampar pipinya untuk menghilangkan bayangan Kibum dari otaknya dan matanya.

"Pejamkan matamu erat dan buka secara perlahan dia pasti akan menghilang dengan cepat Kyu, karena dia memang tidak nyata oke, karena saat ini Kibum sedang sibuk dengan urusan sialannya yang membuatku rasanya ingin mati, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena kau adalah Kyuhyun yang kuat dan kau akan baik-baik saja oke" ucap Kyuhyun seraya berkomat-kamit sendiri dengan ekspresi wajah konyolnya, membuat sosok Kibum tak ayal menyunggingkan senyum sendunya menatap kekasihnya dan merasa sangat menyesal karena telah membuat kekasih manisnya itu sangat menderita.

"Hah~kau masih ada di sini, sudah pergi saja sana hush...hush...aku tau jika kau hanya imajinasiku jadi berhenti berkeliaran di hadapanku oke, aku terlalu lelah menangisimu hari ini dan aku membutuhkan tenagaku lagi untuk menangis lagi nanti" ucap Kyuhyun sekenanya dengan wajah acuh berjalan melewati Kibum yang mengernyit aneh dengan sikap kekasihnya itu yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung seperti orang ngelindur dan tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Apa kau mengusirku sayang, yakin ingin aku pergi sekarang juga, yakin tidak ingin melihatku lagi?!" tanya Kibum memasukan kedua jemarinya ke dalam saku celana panjang berwarna hitamnya seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mendamba dengan penuh kerinduan. Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti dengan tubuh yang membeku di tempat bahkan nafasnya terdengar putus-putus. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sosok tampan kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, membuat mata Kyuhyun memanas dengan cepat dengan buliran liquid bening yang dengan cepat membanjiri pipinya.

"Kau nyata~kau kembali, kau bukan sekedar imajinasiku saja?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat dengan perasaan yang terasa campur aduk tidak karuan menatap sosok pemuda tampan dalam balutan tuxedo hitamnya yang sedang melempar senyuman padanya.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir Kyu, aku kembali" ucap Kibum mberjalan pelan kearah Kyuhyun seraya mengusap pipi basah milik kekasih manisnya yang mulai terisak itu.

"Maafkan atas kebodohanku karena meninggalkanmu Kyu, maaf karena aku telah membuatmu menangis, maaf karena membuatmu menderita, aku mencintaimu~sangat" bisik Kibum dan memeluk Kyuhyunnya erat.

"Kibummie, aku juga sangat mencintaimu huwaaaa" ucap Kyuhyun balas memeluk Kibum erat dan kembali menangis kencang dalam pelukan hangat kekasih yang sangat di cintainya itu, Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur Kibumnya telah kembali padanya membuat perasaanya yang memberat seakan meringankan dengan sendirinya. Namun tak berapa lama Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan tiba-tiba membuat Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran melihat reaksi kekasih manisnya itu.

"Kenapa?!"Kibum sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun ke arahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan berani sekali kau membuatku menangis seperti orang idiot dan dengan kurang ajarnya kau juga telah membuatku merasa seperti di neraka, Kibum bodoh~bodoh~bodoh" jerit Kyuhyun seraya menjambaki surai Kibum dengan beringas.

"Aarrggghh...hentikan Kyu. Maafkan aku arrggghhh..." teriak Kibum membahana berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun dari surai gelapnya.

"Tidak ada ampun untukmu, sialan rasakan ini" ujar Kyuhyun masih setia menjambak suatu gelap Kibum dengan smirk di bibirnya.

"Aarrggghh..."

"Astaga, percuma mengkhawatirkan mereka," ucap Eunhyuk seraya menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Mereka terlihat mesrah, syukurlah" ucap Ryeowook ceria, sepertinya mata Ryeowook perlu di periksa. Mana mungkin tindakan anarkis bisa di sebut mesra.

"Sudah biarkan saja dua orang idiot itu, ayo pergi" lanjut Heechul menarik kedua temannya untuk segera keluar dari apartemen KiHyun dan membiarkan mereka bermesraan berdua dengan cara mereka sendiri.

End

Moga hasilnya gg mengecewakan. Oh ya lizz mau mengklarifikasi dan meminta maaf atas kesalahan penulisan dan chapter hehehe lizz baru sadar saat ada yang komen, maaf sekali lagi atas ketidak nyamanannya saat membaca dan soal ini cerita itu bukan bersambung tapi drabble jadi di setiap chap bakal langsung end ya dengan cerita yang berbeda, udah itu aja dan~

REVIEW please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle**

 **KiHyun Daily**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum.**

 **Genre**

 **Belum di tentuin, kalian bisa pilih sendiri.**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s). Boys love.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Kibum dengan tatapan sedih. "Jadi ini keputusanmu?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara penuh penekanan.

Kibum menghela nafas berat mengalihkan atensinya dari koper besar yang di penuhi oleh baju-bajunya dan kembali menatap kekasih manisnya dengan tatapan lelah. "Kyu dengar..." ucapan Kibum terputus saat Kyuhyun menolak untuk mendengarkan dan berpaling menghindar dari tatapan Kibum. Kyuhyun tak ingin mendengar apapun karena apapun yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu pasti akan menyakitinya.

"Pergilah~aku tak akan menahanmu lagi, aku tau kau bisa hidup tanpaku, kau pun juga tau jika aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, pergilah dan biarkan aku sendiri di sini" ucap Kyuhyun dengan kesedihan yang menyesakkan seraya meremas bagian depan kaosnya.

Kibum hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar. "Astaga" ucap Kibum frustasi seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kau muak denganku makanya kau ingin pergi meninggalkanku, dasar idiot datar" Kyuhyun berbalik dan berteriak ke arah Kibum.

"Hei...aku hanya pergi selama seminggu" jeda. "untuk urusan bisnis dan demi kelangsungan hidup kita lagipula aku tak berniat selingkuh di sana, karena memiliki dirimu saja tidak habis untukku, jangan menangis oke" jawab Kibum dengan wajah super sabar seraya mengusap air mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisnya dengan wajah muram. "Pergilah, aku akan menginap di rumah Eunhyuk jika aku di sini mungkin aku akan menahanmu untuk tidak pergi" ujar Kyuhyun mencium Kibum dan berlalu pergi dengan wajah lesu.

"Jangan pergi tanpa koper itu oke, aku sudah empersiapkan semuanya untukmu" peringat Kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya Kibum mengamati sekelilingnya dan benar saja Kyuhyun tidak pulang semalaman. "Hah...baiklah, aku akan menelponnya nanti, aku pergi Kyu" pamitnya meski tau jika Kyuhyun tak ada bersamanya.

Saat Kibum menarik kopernya dahinya sedikit mengernyit. Namun dia tetap melanjutkan perjalannya hingga sampai di Jepang dan tiba di hotelnya.

"Hei Kibum kau bisa istirahat jam lima nanti aku akan kembali menjemputmu untuk rapat dengan pihak Ocean" ucap salah satu temannya. Sementara Kibum berlalu malas untuk menjawab dan menampilkan tanda ok dengan jarinya seraya berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Kibum menghempaskan bokongnya di atas so mengambil ponselnya dan melakukan panggilan ke ponsel Kyuhyun.

Tut

Tut

Tak ada sahutan dan ponsel Kyuhyun tidak aktif. "Dia pasti marah besar, kurasa aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dan segera pulang" ucap Kibum bergegas ke kamar mandi membasuh mukanya dan setelahnya berjalan menuju koper untuk mengambil pakaian gantinya. Sepertinya mau tidak mau Kibum harus memajukan jadwal rapat sesegera mungkin agar dirinya bisa kembali ke Korea dengan cepat. Kibum membuka kopernya dan mulutnya membuka lebar dengan pekikan terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kyu?!" tanya Kibum dengan ekspresi aneh saat melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang tidur dengan posisi tertekuk di dalam koper.

"Tehehe" Kyuhyun hanya menyengir tak berdosa dengan keringat yang sebesar biji jagung.

"Jangan hanya tehehe saja, jelaskan semua padaku" ucap Kibum seraya bernautkan ke dua lengannya dengan wajah sangar pasalnya di dalam koper itu hanya ada Kyuhyun tak ada satupun pakai ataupun keperluan Kibum di dalamnya.

"Jangan marah, aku hanya tak ingin jauh darimu uh..." Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri dengan wajah membujuk. "Aduh..aduh..." erang Kyuhyun saat rasa nyeri di persendiannya membuatnya tak nyaman.

Kibum menhela napas panjang, "dasar—" ucapnya dan mengendong Kyuhyun yang tampak kegirangan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle**

 **KiHyun Daily**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum.**

 **Genre**

 **Belum di tentuin, kalian bisa pilih sendiri.**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s). Boys love.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum berdiri menatap nanar sebuah kue ulang tahunnya. Sebuah senyum pahit tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya yang terlihat keruh.

Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, Cho Kyuhyun, seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Kibum menangis meringkuk dan memeluk kaos milik Kyuhyun, pakaian terakhir yang dia kenakan sebelum dia meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan.

"Kenapa kau pergi! Lalu bagaimana sekarang aku harus hidup Kyu!" Kibum masih setia terisak dan menangisi kepergian Kyuhyun. Namun belum selesai dia mengucapkan segala macam penyesalan sebuah pelukan dingin menyelubunginya.

Kibum tersentak, tak menyangkah jika Kyuhyunnya akan kembali dan memeluknya, "kau kembali!?" Kibum berbalik berusaha untuk melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ya—apa kau kesepian Kibum?"

Kibum mengangguk, "tentu saja, kau tiba-tiba pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku!"

"Maafkan aku!" Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum semakin erat, "Kibummie, maukah kau pergi bersamaku?" Kyuhyun berucap lirih.

Kibum terdiam lama, "tentu saja aku mau!" putusnya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum paling sendu dan di balas oleh Kyuhyun dengan senyuman penuh kesedihan.

"Kita akan hidup bahagia Kibum, bersama selamanya!" Kyuhyun berkata dan membantu Kibum untuk berdiri. Menuntun lelaki itu menuju tepian jendela di apartemennya. Kyuhyun melayang dan menarik secara perlahan jemari Kibum untuk mengikutinya.

Kibum sudah berada di tepian kisi-kisi jendela dan melihat ke arah bawah, siap melompat kapanpun. tentunya Kibum tau jika dia melompat, dia akan langsung tewas seketika, raut wajah Kibum meredup, "tunggu aku, aku akan datang!" dan tubuh Kibum melayang di udara, hingga cipratan darah tercecer membasahi jalanan berpaving saat tubuhnya menghantam tanah.

Kini kisah mereka telah usai dengan berakhirnya nyawa Kim Kibum.

Tek

Kyuhyun menatap layar laptopnya dengan wajah puas. "Jadi pada akhirnya aku juga yang harus mati, menyedihkan sekali! Kau bahkan tega membunuhku, Kyu!" Kibum berujar, mengomentari FF yang Kyuhyun buat karena kesal pada Kibum, pasalnya prianya itu hanya mendiamkan dirinya seharian di hotel dan dia sendiri sibuk dengan urusan bisnis dari pagi sampai malam dan hal itu sangat membuatnya kesal.

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget, "kapan kau pulang!"

"Baru saja, jadi—haruskan aku berlutut meminta belas kasihmu wahai yang mulia!" Kibum tersenyum mengoda sambil melepaskan jas dan dua kancing kemeja bagian atasnya.

"Jika kau berlutut di depanku dan menebusnya dengan kencan romantis malam ini, mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya!" Kyuhyun duduk dengan pongah layaknya sang ratu dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya.

Kibum berlutut seperti yang Kyuhyun mau dan mulai berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan mengunakan lututnya sedikit demi sedikit mengikis jarak di antara mereka, mendekati secara perlahan dengan senyum paling tampan yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat, tampak sangat mengoda hingga membuat Kyuhyun menengguk ludahnya keluh, "bagaimana menurutmu dengan kencan panas di atas ranjang!" Kibum meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun dan membisikan kata-kata penuh erostisme dengan nada suara mendesah.

Glup

"Sialan kau bajingan Kim, kau sudah membuatku panas!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan suara serak, "ku terima tawaranmu!"

Kibum menyeringai dan memanggut bibir Kyuhyun ganas, lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan dengan sigap berjalan menuju ranjang quen size dan mulailah pergulatan panas dua makhluk dengan dalih penebusan dosa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tittle**

 **KiHyun Daily**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum.**

 **Genre**

 **Belum di tentuin, kalian bisa pilih sendiri.**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s). Boys love.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah..." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Aish...jangan menularkam kesialanmu padaku, Kyupil" Baekhyun menghardik dan mengigit kimbabnya penuh kekuatan.

"Bacon, aku kasihan sekali melihat Kai?! Aku tau pasti sulit sekali hidupnya!" Kyuhyun menatap Kai yang terlihat makmur di kejauhan dan malah asyik tertawa riang gembira dengan dua partner in crimenya.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Kyuhyun sedikit ragu dan melemparkan tatapannya pada Kai sekali lagi, "apa kau rabun?" Baekhyun berujar tak percaya. "Apanya yang menyedihkan darinya! Selain hidungnya dia tampak baik-baik saja! Periksakan matamu kembali, Kyupil!" Baekhyun berujar malas seraya mengibaskan tangannya acuh.

"Nah itu—" Kyuhyun berteriak lantang sambil memukul tangannya membuat suara berisik dan mengangetkan Baekhyun.

"Omo...omo...kau bisa membuatku keguguran dengan suaramu, dasar sinting!"

"Kau tau di saat yang lainnya bisa menghirup udara dengan bebas hanya Kai yang mendapat sedikit oksigen karena hidung minimalisnya, bayangkan saat hidung kecil dan unyu itu berebut udara dengan hidung-hidung lainnya, jelas pasti kalah kan Bacon, tidakkah kau merasa kasihan!" Kyuhyun berujar serius dengan wajah simpatik.

Baekhyun melongoh dan menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, "aigooo...perutku jadi mules mendengar ocehanmu Kyu," Baekhyun memgeleng dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju kamar kecil.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang seraya bertopang dagu, melihat Kai dengan tatapan memuja dan wajah nelangsa karena cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Astaga, bisa-bisa temsek jadi makin gosong kalau kau melemparkan tatapan mematikan seperti itu!" Kibum berujar seraya menumpukan kedua lengannya di atas kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melirik tajam dan mendesis sengit setelah tau siapa yang berkomentar menyebalkan tentang Kainya.

"Aish...menyingkirlah!" Kyuhyun berucap sambil mengibaskan lengan Kibum yang bertengger di atas kepalanya dengan kurang ajar.

Kibum menjauh dari Kyuhyun dengan wajah cengengesan menyebalkan, "jangan tersinggung kau kelihatan cukup cantik sebagai seorang uke tapi percayalah Kai tidak cocok denganmu! Mungkin kau harus menurunkan levelmu sedikit, aku tak ingin pemuda polos sepertimu terluka jika di tolak!" Kibum berujar dengan tatapan menilai, terlihat sangat menyebalkan sekali di mata Kyuhyun dan kembali cengengesan puas saat Kyuhyun mengeram kesal.

"Yak...kau ingin mati!" Kyuhyun berteriak heboh berniat memukul Kibum yang sudah mengelak dengan lihai dengan kekehan yang membuat Kyuhyun terlihat semakin kesal.

"Ya..kenapa marah, aku hanya berbaik hati mengatakan faktanya padamu!" ucap Kibum membela diri dengan senyum menyebalkan.

"Bhak's—" Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang sambil meniup poninya kesal. Lalu membuat gestur memanggil Kibum untuk mendekat dengan tangannya dan memberi pemuda tampan itu sebuah senyuman super manis.

Sementara Kibum mengeleng dengan senyum idiot dan bertingkah malu-malu meong.

"Kemarilah, palli—" Kyuhyun kembali berujar dengan suara rendah, masih dengan senyum manis yang tersunggih di bibir.

Kembali Kibum mengeleng, "tidak mau, nanti kau memukulku!" ucap Kibum dramastis dengan wajah sok bijak dan kembali memamerkan cengiran menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun mendelik, "tidak akan, tapi aku akan membunuhmu dasar kurang ajar!" teriakan Kyuhyun dan berlari mengejar Kibum, sementara Kibum cepat-cepat mengeluarkam jurus kaki seribunya untuk menghindari amukan Kyuhyun dengan tawa super bahagia yang mengumandang.

"Ah leganya...astaga dua idiot itu bertengkar lagi!" Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar kecil terlihat mengeleng maklum saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling berkejaran di lapangan universitasnya, terlihat sangat bahagia di mata Baekhyun, "Dasar bikin iri saja!" decihnya.

Tbc


End file.
